


World Fair

by bonzai_bunny



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, No proofreading we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: It had been awhile since Francis had last seen him, perhaps too long.





	World Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe, in the year of our lord 2018, I'm uploading hetalia fic. This was a gift for my friend Kami awhile back. Gotta say, I still have a soft spot for this pairing. Part of my archiving of my tumblr fics.

It had been awhile since Francis had last seen him, perhaps too long. Francis would have thought that Alfred had grown into nationhood well if not for the sagging of his shoulders and the bags under his eyes. And well, maybe Francis should have at least sent him a letter to see how he was doing during his civil war. Civil wars were always horrible, but not having any allies couldn’t have left him well.

Alfred had also grown taller and much more handsome since Francis had seen him, an effect not lost through the dark and foggy street lights.

“Hey, France!” Alfred smiled, ever cheery, as Francis walked in step with him and looped their arms together. They were in London for Arthur’s World Fair, Alfred’s first, and he had been more or less dragged around most of the exhibits.

“I see Angleterre has kept you busy,” Francis mused.

“Yeah,” Alfred said. “I thought a lot of the programs were neat, but he didn’t let me look at anything alone!”

“He is probably trying to impress you. He hasn’t seen you in a while. I can’t really blame him, neither have I.”

Alfred shrugged and looked down at his feet. “Yeah, well. I’ve been busy.”

“I know,” Francis said with sympathy. “But you are even more handsome than I last saw you.”

It had the intended effect. Alfred’s shoulders hunched up and Francis could even see the other’s face redden, even through the dark. Alfred looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“You’re just…you’re just saying that.”

“Non, I mean it.” 

Francis paused and looked at the other and decided, “How about you come with me to my room? It is only a block away and we need to catch up.”

Alfred looked at him reproachfully, despite the blush still on his face and asked, “You aren’t trying anything, are you?”

The accusation startled a laugh out of Francis and he assured the other, “No! I promise!”

Alfred agreed and that was how they ended up in Francis’s hotel room. Alfred took his suit coat off as soon as they entered and it made Francis smile. The other had always hated formal clothing as long as Francis could remember.

Francis poured the other a glass of wine (”It is not as good as mine, I apologize”) and they talked. The candle light highlighted the gold in Alfred’s hair and made his eyes sparkle. He was truly beautiful and Francis ached over the probability that he would never have him, especially considering that most of their talk had only concerned Arthur.

After a third glass, Alfred had leaned onto Francis’s shoulder and he whined, “He still treats me like a colony, _it’s not fair!_ ” 

He said the last part in French and Francis blinked, surprised. Cautiously, he replied back: “ _You grew up so quickly, it is probably just a habit. When Angleterre and I were your age, we were still very small_.”

“ _But I fought two wars against him. You’d think….you’d think that would prove something_ ,” Alfred said sullenly. 

Francis reflected on that, still surprised at the other’s fluent French. His accent was odd and some of the words were a little different but perhaps there was more to him than anyone knew. Francis smiled wryly.

“ _Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps he is just stuck in his own way._ ”

“ _You don’t treat me like a child though_ ,” Alfred said thoughtfully but frowned when he looked up and saw Francis smiling.

“ _What?_ ”

“ _We’re speaking in French, dear._ ”

The younger nation looked embarrassed like he hadn’t realized, which was curious to say the least.

“Oh, sorry,” Alfred mumbled in English. “I must be a little drunker than I thought.”

Francis didn’t have the chance to comment on how that didn’t make any sense at all before Alfred repeated himself, “You don’t think of me as a child, do you?”

Francis looked at Alfred, at his strong jaw and full lips and the way his hair was messy but endearing and shook his head. “No, I do not think of you as a child.”

Alfred paused, lips darting out to wet his pink lips before he smiled. 

“Good,” he said and brought their lips together. It was surprising to say the least, though not unwanted. Francis pulled away after a second of relishing in the softness of Alfred’s lips and searched the other’s eyes for a hint of regret.

“Are you sure?” Francis asked. He hoped he wasn’t being involved in some grand notion of Alfred’s to prove himself.

Alfred nodded and touched Francis’s hand more gently than Francis was expecting. 

“I really like you France. You–you’ve been good to me. So don’t treat me like a child okay?”

Francis could sense that Alfred was showing more openness and honesty than he normally ever did. There was something tender but fragile between them and Francis cherished it.

“Of course,” he answered. Alfred’s responding grin was reward enough before they kissed again.


End file.
